Always and Forever
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Ninja-Duckie: petit OS avec Uryu, Renji et de l'eau chaude. Rating M à cause de la température... de l'eau ?


Avertissement : les personnages à Tito Kube et la fiction à Ninja-Duckie

**Une tout petit OS assez chaud sur un couple assez rare! **

Titre: Always and Forever

Auteur: Ninja-Duckie

Traduction: Hesymi

Couple : Renji x Uryuu

Attention : yaoi

…/…

Tous les jours, Uryu Ishida prenait le temps d'aller à la boutique d'Urahara pour s'entrainer avec Renji Abarai. Et il y avait une foutue bonne raison à ça : Renji était CHAUD! La façon dont ses muscles ondulent quand il ne porte pas de haut pendant l'entraînement, ce qui est souvent le cas quand ils se battent tous les deux dans la salle souterraine. Les cicatrices et les récentes coupures partout sur le torse de l'homme aux cheveux rouge ajoutés à ses tatouages, donnaient envie à Uryu de sauter sur Renji et de le violer.

Ce jour-là, Uryu se révèle un Quincy très distrait. Il vient tout juste d'esquiver Zabimaru qui arrivait sur lui. « Eh Quincy! » crie Renji alors que le plus petit s'écarte de justesse du chemin. « Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive aujourd'hui? » Renji pose Zabimaru en mode Shikai sur ses larges épaules.

« Rien, ça va Abarai, » dit Uryu avec un petit sourire. « Tu en as déjà assez? »

Renji s'étire et Uryu est en train de le regarder en sortant malgré lui la langue de sa bouche pour se lécher les lèvres. « En fait, ouais.» Il rengaine son Zanpakutō.

Comme à son habitude, Uryu se rend aux sources situées dans le sous-sol. Renji a l'habitude de s'en aller juste après qu'ils en aient terminé. Uryu se nettoie un peu avant de rentrer. Il ôte ses vêtements couverts de sueur et entre lentement dans l'eau chaude. Il gémit bruyamment quand ses muscles se mettent immédiatement à se détendre dans l'eau chaude. « Voilà ce qu'il me fallait, » se dit-il et il penche la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Bien sûr, de par sa nature, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau pense à la chevelure luxuriante rouge, au corps musclé, et aux tatouages du shinigami avec qui il s'entraîne tous les jours.

Car Uryu est clairement homosexuel, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Il est sorti et a baisé avec plusieurs mecs dont il se fichait pas mal. Malheureusement, il pense que Renji n'est pas gay, ni même bi. Si ç'avait été le cas, c'aurait été bien qu'il ait en quelque sorte sa chance avec le shinigami. Uryu entend de petits clapotis et un gémissement qui le fait sursauter sur place. « Hé, hé, j't'ai fait peur Uryu? »

« Non c'est juste que tu m'as fait sursauter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Renji? »

« Je suis ici pour me détendre avant de sortir et de me faire engueuler par Rukia. Cela dit, depuis quand tu m'appelles Renji? » demande le rouge et Uryu se met à rougir. « Hé, hé » Renji nage pour se rapprocher du plus petit.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Uryu? » Il remonte la main pour réajuster ses lunettes, ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire quand il est nerveux, mais il ne les porte pas, parce qu'il a récemment opté pour utiliser des lentilles de contacts pendant l'entrainement.

« Hé, hé, je t'ai toujours appelé Uryu, mais pas à voix haute, » dit Renji et il se met à tendre ses longs bras, un derrière le Quincy et l'autre sur le rebord de la piscine.

Uryu hausse les épaules en rougissant puis rejette sa tête en arrière en fermant à nouveau les yeux. « A propos Renji, pourquoi tu as arrêté soudainement l'entrainement? »

« Eh bien tu étais plus distrait aujourd'hui que tu ne l'es d'habitude. » Renji se déplace silencieusement dans l'eau pour venir se placer en face du plus petit. « Et je dois admettre que j'ai été aussi un peu plus distrait aujourd'hui que je ne le suis habituellement. »

« Par quoi? » demande le Quincy vraiment curieux.

Renji murmure à l'oreille d'Uryu : « Par toi. » Uryu regarde celui pour qui il a le béguin. Il est immédiatement écrasé contre la paroi par Renji qui presse avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Immédiatement, Uryu retourne le baiser et profite de ce que l'autre est en train de lui faire. Les mains de Renji traînent sur les épaules d'Uryu, sa poitrine, ses cuisses, dont il frotte les muscles tendus. « Oh Uryu t'es si tendu. »

« La ferme Renji. » Uryu embrasse à nouveau Renji, et celui-ci, en guise de réponse, presse son érection contre le Quincy. Uryu sent la longue queue dure de Renji Abarai fermement appuyée contre sa propre érection et émet un grognement, poussant Renji à gémir et à se presser avec plus de fermeté contre lui. « Ungh Renji, prend-moi maintenant,» supplie le Quincy quand ils séparent leurs lèvres.

« Puisque t'insistes. » Renji bascule Uryu de sorte qu'il repose sur le rebord du bassin, son beau cul pâle en l'air. Renji lèche le trou serré et se met à gémir car il n'a jamais goûté quoi que ce soit d'aussi doux. Renji insère délicatement un doigt dans le trou humide et serré d'Uryu, provoquant un fort gémissement de la part du Quincy. Renji bouge son doigt pour assouplir les chairs de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau, et introduit un autre doigt qu'il fait bouger avec le premier dans un mouvement de ciseaux.

Uryu gémit bruyamment et s'appuie contre le rouge pour qu'il aille plus profondément. Renji retire ses doigts et Uryu se met à gronder. Puis, Renji enfonce sa verge à l'intérieur d'Uryu le faisant crier de douleur, puis gémir de plaisir. « Putain, bouge! »

« Comme tu veux, » le taquine Renji et il se met à faire des vas et viens à l'intérieur du Quincy.

« Renji! » crie Uryu alors que Renji vient de frapper sa prostate. Le rouge continue de frapper la tâche. Il se déplace pour atteindre et caresser durement la verge d'Uryu. Celui-ci émet un long cri et se libère dans la main de Renji, qui gémit bruyamment de sentir les parois d'Uryu se resserrer autour de son sexe, le faisant aussitôt éjaculer.

Renji s'effondre sur le dos d'Uryu et se retire. Renji embrasse doucement le cou du Quincy tandis que le plus petit respire fortement afin d'essayer de retrouver une certaine sérénité. « Uryu, j'espère bien que tu seras à moi maintenant. »

« Maintenant et pour toujours. » Uryu glisse dans l'eau chaude et embrasse fermement le rouge sur les lèvres.

…/…

**Alors, z'en pensent quoi les lecteurs et trices de cette petite chose?**


End file.
